buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parental Parasite
" " is the third graphic novel of Buffy: The High School Years comic book series. It was written by Kel McDonald and illustrated by Yishan Li. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Buffy struggles to deal with her mom Joyce’s newfound interest in spending time with her. Balancing that with her schoolwork, her friends, and her regular vampire-slaying duties is a challenge. However, when Joyce becomes hypnotized by a childlike demon that craves motherly care, Buffy experiences a new kind of sibling rivalry – except in Buffy’s case, her “sibling” is actually a monster! *Set during Season 1 of the television series."Buffy: The High School Years--Parental Parasite TPB". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved November 01, 2017‎. Continuity *Buffy mentions the leather jacket that Angel gave her on episode "Teacher's Pet". *The Scooby Gang is oblivious to Angel status as a vampire, to be revealed in episode "Angel". *Xander tells Buffy to not burn down Sunnydale High, in reference to the time she burned Hemery High School’s gym ("The Origin"). *Xander mentions his parents not caring about his school performance; indeed, he’ll be the first to notice something is wrong when a demon manifests as his parents not fighting with each other and asking about his day (I Wish, Part One). *Attempting to be more involved in Buffy’s life, Joyce is affected by a manipulative demon that mimics children; it happens to her again in the Season 3 episode "Gingerbread". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Anthony Harris *Jessica Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers Organizations and Titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Watcher Species *Demon **Cluclidus demon *Human *Vampire Locations *Los Angeles **Hemery High School *Sunnydale **1630 Revello Drive **Pretty Nails **Sewers **Sunnydale High School **Sunnydale Cemetery **Joyce Summers’ art gallery Weapons and Objects *Axe *Sword Death Count *Two unidentified demons, slayed by Buffy. *An unidentified demon, slayed by Angel. *An unidentified woman, drained by a vampire. *An unidentified vampire, burned in sunlight. *A cluclidus demon, decapitated by Buffy. Behind the Scenes Production *Writer Kel McDonald describes her motivation to this issue’s theme: “I rewatched all of Buffy the Vampire Slayer while writing ‘Glutton for Punishment’. I wanted to make sure I got the voices right, but I noticed that Buffy’s mom is a little underused. She’s there for some subplots, but the mother-daughter relationship isn’t explored much. I found this odd because, in reality, Buffy and her mother had just moved to Sunnydale and would most likely be more connected to each other to feel comfortable. ... The relationship between Buffy and Joyce is clear from the start, and that’s partly why I was drawn to Joyce for ‘Parental Parasite’.”Kiel Phegley, "Buffy Experiences Mama Drama In Latest High School Graphic Novel". Comic Book Resources, June 28, 2017. Retrieved Mach 20, 2018. *Kel McDonald also mentions her attention in Joyce and Giles not having scenes together, as they don’t actually meet until episode "Angel". Indeed, Giles is away as soon as Joyce enters the library, and she loses her memory of when he helped her against the cluclidus demon. Distribution *" " was the thirty-third best selling graphic novel in its publication month, with 2,078 sales in June 2017 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Graphic Novels Actual--June 2017". ICv2, July 17, 2016. Retrieved March 20, 2018. Other *Only mentioned in the television series, Joyce’s art gallery appears for the second time in all Buffy the Vampire Slayer licensed material, after the short story Rogues Gallery (non-canon). Gallery Cover Artwork BuffyHSY-03b.jpg|Scott Fischer cover Preview BuffyHS3p1.png BuffyHS3p2.png BuffyHS3p3.png BuffyHS3p4.png BuffyHS3p5.png BuffyHS3p6.png BuffyHS3p7.png BuffyHS3p8.png BuffyHS3p9.png BuffyHS3p10.png Category:Buffy comics Category:The High School Years